


Wish We Could Go Back

by Lily_pad13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Castiel, Dead Gabriel, Fluff, Good Brother Gabriel, Poor Gabriel, fluff at first but then aNgSt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_pad13/pseuds/Lily_pad13
Summary: This is a flashback to when it was just Chuck and the Angels.Or, what might have been going through Gabriels head when he died.





	Wish We Could Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my tags sucked, and if you didn't like my consise summary. Hope you like it though, and this is my first post on AO3! I was inspired by a picture I saw on the internet but I can't seem to post it but I wanted to give credit even though I can't

“Oh father where is he?” I asked out loud as I flew around Heaven looking a certain blue eyed angel. I looked and looked but couldn’t find him.  
“Luci, Michael could you please get off your horses and help me find the twerp?” I sighed frustrated I had circled heaven a couple of time already and had yet to see the small fledgling.  
“Tell us how you lost him first dear brother,” Lucifer smirked and laughed with Michael under their breaths they were cuddled up together basking in the warmth of the sun.  
“Why does that matter!” Gabriel shouted irritated that his brothers were asking stupid questions at such a time of need, “This is a crisis! You both know that he is extremely accident prone and could get seriously hurt, if he was left unattended.”  
Both of the close brothers rolled their eyes and slowly started too unattached themselves. “That’s why we left him with you, but I guess I should have known better and watched over him myself,” Michael sighed and then started to groom some of Lucifer’s wings that were slightly ruffled.  
“Guys we need to gather everyone together and find him! He could be hurt, or hungry, or even scared. Oh my goodness what are we going to do?” I rambled on and on, my head imagining countless scenarios that could have happened to my baby brother Castiel.  
“Gabriel calm down it isn’t like he could have gotten into the armory vault again,” Michael stated, his back now faced away from Gabriel, and his focus on Luci’s left wing that had a few feathers that were knotted together.  
“Where were you anyways that you lost Cassy again?” Luci questioned as he stood still for his brother to untangle his feathers, “Were you on Earth again with those stupid humans? The ones that Father always ignores us for these days?” Lucifer mumbled and he sounded aggravated.  
“Hey,” Michael chastised Luci as he gently slapped his wing, “Father is merely intrigued with his new creations once he is done he will come back to us like he always does.”  
I was fixing to make an excuse of my whereabouts when another one of our brothers came to us at our little spot.  
“Umm I found someone in the arts and craft center making a big mess,” Raphael droned monotonously while holding Castiel out like he was a pile of smelly creations that Father failed to meet his standards.  
“Oh thank heavens you found-” I stopped talking when I saw why Raphael was holding Castiel like he was.  
Castiels usually black as the night sky wings were covered in a golden substance. The only thing was that Castiel’s wings were so dark that they still shone through the gold on his wings. He had a happy smile on his chubby face though, and he looked like he had done something to be proud of.  
“Thank you Raphael for finding him, we were looking all over for him,” I said to him, and embraced his grace with mine to show my gratitude, his grace gave a pleased hum and that was the only observation that showed he was happy.  
I took Cassy from Raphael’s hands, which he gladly handed off to before he flew away, and the put Cassy on the ground because I did not want whatever was on his wings on me. And then I crouched down to meet his eye level, but before I could even ask what had happened to him Castiel began to talk.  
“I painted my wings gold,” he said so calmly while he also looked proud of his actions.  
That would explain the paint brush in his hand, I thought sarcastically to myself. “And why did you?” I asked even though I didn’t really think I would want to know the answer.  
“I find your wings very appeasing to look at,” Cassy told me with a smile, “I figured that if I painted my wings they would look almost as good as yours,” the simple explination almost made me cry, but the moment was ruined by Luci dying of laughter in the background.  
“Lucifer stops it,” Michael commanded his slightly younger brother. I rolled my eyes at how immature Luci can be but I didn’t spend another second thinking about it.  
“Well if that’s how you feel you can keep them like that. However, I think they look spectacular the way they are now and they seem like they are uncomfortable all sticky and wet,” I told Castiel hoping that he would take the bait and let me clean them for him because I did not want to take care of a gooey and sticky fledgling.  
Castiel beamed as he heard his older brother praise his wings even though Castiel thought that Gabriel’s were significantly more beautiful.  
I blink back to the present when I finally saw Lucifer for the first time in millennia’s. His vessel looked like how I would imagine if Lucifer was an actually human being. My plan on trying to sneak up from behind to kill him failed at the last second.  
“I’m sorry Gabriel,” were the last words he ever spoke to me.  
Then there was a piercing pain in my stomach and then a bright light blinds my eyes as I scream and breathed my last breath of air.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i could have made it a fluffy ending but the last two sentneces got out before i could stop my self. Please comment if you liked it or not.


End file.
